


soon-to-be

by red_curtain



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_curtain/pseuds/red_curtain
Summary: Daniel doesn't want to be called only Seongwoo's boyfriend but more than that.





	soon-to-be

**Author's Note:**

> a small, mindless drabble   
> i hope you will like it :)

"How did it go?"

"Good, actually."

"Did you manage to find something you like?"

 

Seongwoo hummed and quietly walked to their living room.

 

He smiled at his boyfriend who was comfortably sprawling on their couch, watching some children's cartoon with a half empty ice cream bowl and an entirely empty bag of jellies in front of him. He leaned down to quickly peck Daniel but the younger between them grabbed his nape and deepened the kiss instead. Daniel tasted exactly like the strawberry ice cream that was happily melting away on the table and his favourite gummies but somehow still so  _ Daniel. _

 

The angle Seongwoo was bent in felt slightly uncomfortable and the bag he was carrying was annoyingly heavy but it certainly did not stop Seongwoo from sighing into the kiss contently and pressing their lips even closer.

 

Daniel pulled away and his eyes were stuck on Seongwoo’s red and slightly swollen lips. He licked his lips in a smug and satisfied way that made Seongwoo want to wipe it off (and maybe pull him into another lip lock again).

 

He threw his bag onto the floor, relieved to lose all the weight on his shoulder and arm and laid down onto the couch right next to his boyfriend. Daniel pressed Seongwoo to him as close as possible so he wouldn't fall off but also to cuddle with the older. Daniel wrapped an arm around Seongwoo’s small waist, loving the way his boyfriend was fitting perfectly against him. He pressed his face into his nape and left small little kisses that elicited adorable giggles from Seongwoo.

 

Daniel kissed his way up to the moles he adored so much and left a big and wet smooch on his forehead which made Seongwoo grimace. He wasn’t fooling anyone, though. Seongwoo’s lips stretched into a radiant smile that Daniel never failed to admire. The younger reached out to brush off some strands out of Seongwoo's face. 

 

"You are so beautiful," he whispered and smiled as his eyes were roaming all over the sculptured face of the man he loved so dearly. Even if it had been years, he still would wonder what continents he had to save in his previous lives to be this lucky to call Seongwoo his now.

 

The other chuckled amused and gently stroked his chest with one of his hands. Seongwoo cupped his cheek and smiled up to him, his eyes were so warm and sparkling and Daniel wondered how it was actually possibly to fall in love with someone even more than before.

 

"Is that the reason why you asked me to marry you, hm?"

 

The cool metal of the ring on Seongwoo’s ring finger was pressing gently against his cheek. With the last rays of sun shining directly on it, it looked even prettier, felt a bit more meaningful even. Daniel moved his face slightly to peck the ring before leaning down to kiss the owner of their little promise sweetly again.

 

"Well, I certainly do not want to marry you for your terrific cooking kills," he replied cheekily.

 

Seongwoo scowled and pinched his cheek. Daniel only laughed loudly, loving an angry Seongwoo.

 

"Stop making fun of my cooking skills."

"Your non-existent skills you mean."

"I should return the suit, I’m calling off the wedding," Seongwoo pouted and poked his cheek weakly.

 

Daniel just chuckled dumbly, exactly the way he knew would make Seongwoo all weak and fulfil all his wishes. Immediately, Seongwoo’s previous pout lessened. 

 

The younger grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers.

 

"Will you let me take a look at your suit before you return it, though?" Daniel asked and peeked at the bag Seongwoo had mindlessly dropped to the ground earlier.

 

"Why would I? You know it's bad luck to see the wedding wear before the actual wedding."

"Ah," Daniel smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, "So you actually won't call off the wedding in the end."

 

Seongwoo groaned and buried his face into Daniel’s chest. They had shifted a bit, Seongwoo was basically lying on top of him now. 

 

"You are a horrible boyfriend."

"I'm not your boyfriend.”

 

Daniel felt Seongwoo frown and open his mouth but Daniel quickly added, 

 

“I'm your soon-to-be husband."

 

The older looked up from his spot and raised an eyebrow.

 

"It's not even that soon, to be honest. There are still many months to go."

"Those few months are nothing compared to the decades I am planning to spend on loving you."

 

Seongwoo went back to pressing his face into his chest and he shrieked as they intertwined their legs.

 

Daniel stroked his back and smiled down to him.

 

"Still a horrible boyfriend?"

"No. Now you are a horrible soon-to-be husband."

 

He intertwined their hands again as his other hand kept stroking Seongwoo. His eyes fell on his own ring, nearly exactly the same as the one on Seongwoo’s finger. The engraving was a bit different but the promise to each other all the same. 

 

Daniel laughed shortly at the pout returning to Seongwoo’s pretty lips and he pressed a soft kiss to Seongwoo's hair.

 

"Now, that is something I can live with."


End file.
